Berezaa Games Discord
The Berezaa Games Discord is a discord server with over 80,000 members. About 3000 users are active and a handful of users chat regularly (about 100). To join, use the invite discord.gg/ber . To talk, verify yourself with this simple process. Currently the bot used for verification, Carlos has been down. This means no verification can be done at this point of time. How to verify yourself # After joining Berezaa Games (both the ROBLOX group and Discord server), go to the #verify channel. # Say !verifyme. After that, Carlos the verification bot will DM you a custom code. (DO NOT SHARE THIS CODE, BECAUSE YOU CANNOT GET ANOTHER CODE) # Alternatively, you can DM Carlos directly for an instantaneous response rather than a slow response. # Enter Miner's Haven, and input your exclusive into the code gui in settings where you would put a Twitter Code. # Once you verify, you earn: 30 Discord Conveyors, 60uC, 1 Inferno Box, and access to #lobby. Note: If you have the Master rank or higher on Azure Mines, one of berezaa's other games, you can also get some rewards there and a role corresponding to said rank on Azure Mines. Reusing your verification code in either Miner's Haven or Azure Mines allow you to update your rank and get some pretty nifty rewards. You can access secret channels and be given more roles if you meet specific requirements. Roles Main article: List of Berezaa Games Discord Roles High ranks Staff: There are a lot of moderators in the Berezaa Games Discord and there have been even more in the past. Helpers are like trial/mini moderators. If they do good enough, they may be promoted to Moderator. Helpers can only warn people, but they can access #staff. Here is an incomplete list of moderators and helpers, past and present (last edited names 3/30/19): Present Mods: *EPIX (Saturnity) *Blackcatmaxy *DatOneMudkip (mudkip) *『David』 *Sendork *Youtuber DarkJGaming *King Toasto (Geist Rostat bröd) *Kadin (kad) *Ricky *hamster *EvilArtist *Sparks (spa☈ks) *Banana *TheDreg27 *IndustryDev *Peter Past Mods: *Mah_Bucket (Resigned) *Purple Gladiator (Demoted) *Guzma (Demoted) *Siris (Demoted) *Luck Dragon (Demoted) *Midnight (Demoted) *Voidsealer (Resigned) *Executivity (Demoted) *8Resolution (Resigned) *VertexArray (Resigned) *Fiona (Resigned) *BirdieFluff (Resigned) *VioletXav (Demoted) *themanwhogotcloutgoggles (Demoted) *Peter (Resigned, but promoted back to mod again) * Ster (Demoted) * Icee (Demoted) * evancub (Demoted) * Tabitha (Resigned) * pockington (Resigned) Helpers: *evancub Past Helpers: * TheIndustrialDev (Transitioned to moderator) * TheDreg27 (Transitioned to moderator) * pockington (Transitioned to moderator) * Peter (Transitioned to moderator) * Ster (Transitioned to moderator) * Banana (Transitioned to moderator) * Sparks (Transitioned to moderator) * Siris (Past Mod, Demoted) Admins As of March 21, 2019, there are two admins. Locard left late 2018 to pursue personal projects, but was previously an admin and the developer who created MH's current placement system. His last message was on 12/27. * OutOfOrderFoxy (Submission Curator) * Polymorphic (Vesterian Developer and manager of the Carlos bot) Server Owner Berezaa is the creator of Miner's Haven and Azure Mines. Obviously, he owns the server. Using Carlos' !whois command on him will not show his profile, but rather send a message displaying that he is a god. Category:Discord Category:Social Media